


When the Night Falls Quiet

by akadefenders, IsThereARealLife



Series: Boats Against the Current [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bi Finn, Canon Character of Color, Canon-Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Poe Dameron, Grief, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), M/M, Male Character of Color, Mourning, Past Character Death, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akadefenders/pseuds/akadefenders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThereARealLife/pseuds/IsThereARealLife
Summary: In the aftermath of the destruction of Starkiller base, Finn is hurt, and Poe is hurting alongside him. Poe realises that courage isn’t just flying an X-Wing into battle...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as with all fics that we write, this started as a simple one shot idea and then.......spiraled......
> 
> will update every saturday :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also we finished this chapter at 2am...enjoy!

When Poe sees Finn in Chewbacca’s arms, his heart leaps into his throat. BB-8 beeps at him in concern, having registered the spike in his pulse. He leaps out of his X-wing, uncaring of the jar it caused in his legs and spine, and runs for the med-carrier. _Please don’t be dead. Please, Force, please don’t be dead._ Just as Poe arrives at the stretcher, he hears a medic say, “He has a pulse,” and relief washes through him momentarily. Anxiety still coils heavy in his stomach; Finn is still critically wounded. He can’t see the wound, but the medics are saying something about a lightsaber and Poe’s heart jumps back into his throat. He can’t restrain his hand from gripping Finn’s arm, just to make sure he’s still there, solid and alive. 

Then they’re moving and Poe is running with them, confused and afraid of all the medical jargon being thrown around, until a hand grabs his arm and holds him back. The med-carrier continues through a set of double doors to the operating rooms, while Poe turns to see Snap holding his arm, closely followed by Jessika and the rest of his squadron. “You can’t go through, Poe.” Which, objectively, he knows. But that doesn’t stop him from resisting the restraint or staring through the tiny window in the doors.

“Let me go, I have to—”

“You know you can’t, Poe.”

“I—”

“Come on. They’ll take care of him.”

“Yeah, remember, Luke Skywalker lost an arm once and he’s fine. And that was with medicine from twenty years ago.”

Poe takes a breath and tries to keep resisting, but suddenly all the fight goes out of him. He slumps down in a nearby chair and lets his head fall into his hands. _He’ll be okay. He’ll be okay…_ he whispers to himself. A soft hand touches his shoulder and a cup of water is pressed against the side of his head. He jumps a little, then sits up slowly, surprised to find his palms and cheeks are already wet. He sniffs and takes the water, then the tissue that someone waves at him.

“Thanks,” he croaks, and then takes a deep breath and turns around to hastily wipe his face. As commander, he has an obligation to be steady and composed, to provide guidance to his crew. He’s already shown enough weakness.

He nods once. “He’ll be okay. Okay.” He can feel his crew eyeing him warily, but he avoids eye contact, unsure if he’ll be able to keep himself together. “I should...um... go finish...my-my X-wing needs to be...Yeah.” He turns and walks back out to the landing pad without looking back, knowing that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to leave.

Two hours later and he’s still working on the repairs to his X-wing. He accidentally zaps himself for the fourth time, dropping his wrench onto BB-8. The droid beeps disgruntledly. “Sorry, BB-8,” Poe mutters, absently patting him on its head. The droid whirrs again and rolls over to him, bumping gently against his knee. “He’ll be okay, won’t he?”

BB-8 beeps the equivalent of a shrug. It’s not very reassuring.

“You’re a stellar help, aren’t you…”

BB-8 ‘shrugs’ again, then beeps in binary, “Yes he’ll be fine, if it’ll make you stop dropping things on me.”

Poe huffs a barely-there laugh. “Sorry, buddy.”

It’s another hour before the repairs are done and the protective sheeting is pulled over the X-wing. Poe wanders off the otherwise empty landing pad straight to the mess. His stomach has been rumbling for the last half-hour but he hasn’t been paying it any mind. He still goes through the motions of getting his tray and piling up something resembling a meal. He sees his crew watching him, and Karé tries to wave him over, but he politely shakes his head, hoping that the smile on his face looks somewhat believable. 

He doesn’t realise where his feet are taking him until he finds himself sitting in the same uncomfortable metal chair from earlier, staring at the white double doors and hoping for some kind of movement. Anything at all. Something to indicate that Finn was alright. But nothing happens.

He picks at his meal distractedly, unable to taste anything, pushing the food around absent-mindedly. Time seems to lose meaning in the empty hall. He finds himself dozing off, lulled by the ambient buzzing of the base.

He starts awake when a presence thumps down beside him.

“Any news yet?”

Poe jumps when it’s not Rey or Snap who speak. He looks sideways and finds himself face to face with a red-eyed General.

“General Organa, what are you doing here?”

She ignores his question and replies, “You know, I used to be just like you. Waiting outside the med-bay doors any time Han injured himself.”

“Um…” he replies intelligently, feeling as though his brain has pooled out of his head, leaving empty space in its wake.

“You care for the man. It’s not difficult to see that.”

Poe hesitates.

“It’s okay, Poe. We do not choose who we fall in love with. Who knew I would marry a scruffy looking nerf-herder?”

“I’m not—” he protests feebly. She levels him with a stare that would make the bravest man quail. 

“You can lie to me Poe, but you can’t lie to yourself.”

He doesn’t know how to respond to that, so he looks down at his hands, remembering in vivid detail where Finn had grabbed him when they had first met. Suddenly, he can feel tears stinging in his eyes and he sees them fall onto his hands. He feels strangely removed from the situation, as though he is watching himself cry through a lens.

He comes to when the General places a hand on his shoulder, applying pressure and giving reassurance. He glances to her face again and is shocked to see her eyes are also filled with tears. It hits him that she has just lost the love of her life at the hands of her own child.

They sit there for hours in silence, united by fear and loss. 

Just when he has lost all hope, there is a noise and the double doors swing open. Before he even knows what he is doing, Poe stands up and rushes to the med-droid.

“Is he okay? What happened? Is Finn alright? Please tell me he’s okay—”

His rambling is cut off when he is joined by General Organa who gently squeezes his elbow, forcing him to be quiet and listen to the med-droid.

“His condition is stable. He has been taken to the infirmary to recover.”

“Can I see him?” Poe asks desperately.

“Yes but he is unconscious and it is late. I’d suggest returning in the morning.”

Poe considers the offer but rejects it almost immediately. The idea of waiting any longer to see Finn is unbearable. He has to see him straight away.

“No, I’d like to see him now, if that’s okay. Could you show me where he is?” asks Poe once again, fighting to keep his voice calm.

“Suit yourself. He’s in Room 327.”

Poe turns and heads to the infirmary almost immediately, not caring about his rudeness. He can faintly hear General Organa thanking the med-droid and inquiring about the other injured Resistance fighters but he tunes her out, utterly focused on seeing Finn as soon as possible.

He passes door after door until he finally comes to the correct one. He skids to a stop outside and pauses, gathering himself. He takes a deep breath and slides the door open and quietly slips into the dimly lit room. Through the window in the room, the first rays of sunlight are shyly peeking through. Poe suddenly realises just how late it actually is but he can’t find himself to be concerned. Not when Finn is right in front of him. He is lying on the bed, peaceful now and no longer covered in blood. Poe could almost imagine that he was just sleeping, if it weren’t for the bandages wrapped around his torso.

He pulls the chair up to the side of the bed and moves to take Finn’s hand, when he realises how filthy he still is, covered in grease and sweat. He stands again and washes his hands in the small sink in the back corner of the room. The anti-bac soap dries his hands out and he flexes them, still feeling strangely out of his body.

When he takes Finn’s hand now, he can feel the warmth, the life pulsing there. His breath shakes and he lets out a pained sob. Finally alone with nothing to do or occupy his thoughts, all his pent up emotions spill out. He shakes, seeing the tears soak through Finn’s bedding. Poe’s heart aches to see Finn’s lifeless body. It may have only been a few days since he had begun to know the man, but it seems to him that Finn is someone so full of light and love and energy, that it is fundamentally wrong to see him laying there, immobile and expressionless.

When finally the tears stop, he manages a few gasping breaths, forcing himself into a momentary state of calm. For the first time all day, he feels at peace.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on tumblr here: [liz](http://www.rookmybodhi.tumblr.com) and [ishita](http://www.akadefenders.tumblr.com). feel free to come yell with us about finnpoe and star wars


	2. Chapter 2

Poe wakes with a start, sprawled over the side of Finn’s bed, still holding his hand. He groans as he sits up, neck stiff and aching. For a moment, Poe just stares at Finn’s face, drinking it in. He gingerly lets go of Finn’s hand and stretches his arms above his head, turning slowly to see what woke him, and finds Rey standing in the doorway. He’s seen her once before, briefly, and she looks as tired as he feels.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt…” she says, smiling faintly at the sight.

Poe suddenly feels self-conscious. Not only is he still wearing his flight suit, but he is covered in grease, sweat and flecks of Finn’s blood that he hadn’t noticed before. But it’s not his clothing that makes him uncomfortable; it’s Rey’s knowing eyes. It unsettles him, this obvious vulnerability. Something about the early morning with General Leia was removed from the world, but now, with the bright midday light streaming through the window, and this person he barely knows watching him, he feels like an exposed wire in a junction panel.

“I’ll uhh... leave you to it...” he says awkwardly.

“You don’t have to leave. I wasn’t trying to kick you out,” Rey says, with a kind smile. 

“No, it’s...I should go. I need to clean up anyway.”

He flees as quickly as is socially acceptable, offering Rey a tight smile as he shuffles past.

 

Outside the med-wing, Poe is surprised to find BB-8 waiting by the door. “Have you been here all night?”

The droid beeps confirmation. Poe huffs. His best friend is a droid. He better not say that around the squadron though - he knows Jessika would make her displeasure known violently.

He quickly walks to the living quarters, BB-8 rolling alongside him. Luckily, he avoids seeing any of the crew on his way there. He knows what they would say and he doesn’t wanna hear it.

He uses his room pass to open his door, and stands aside to let BB-8 roll in. Once inside, he quickly and efficiently strips off his flight suit and clothes, leaving them in a pile by the hamper. He will have to clean them soon, but right now, he can’t bring himself to care. As the commander, he is lucky enough to have a refresher attached to his room, and while he usually feels awkward at the indulgence of it all, today he allows himself to feel grateful as he steps under the warm spray of water. He stands there for several minutes, letting the water cascade down his body, washing away the weariness of yesterday. 

Eventually, he works up the energy to clean himself properly. His mind is preoccupied with Finn and Rey though, and he gives up on proper cleanliness as a lost cause when he realises he’s scrubbing his arm for the third time.

He lets the last of the soap rinse away and then shuts off the water. Stepping out into the cold air, he towels himself dry. His entire body suddenly feels ten times heavier, as though his bones themselves weigh more. He leans against the doorframe, closing his eyes for a moment and absorbing the enormity of the previous day. They destroyed Starkiller Base, Han Solo and countless others lost their lives, they finally have the map to Luke Skywalker, and Finn is terribly wounded and in a coma.

He wants to lie down again and sleep, but he knows he shouldn’t. He’s been avoiding his crew too long and if he puts it off any longer, they’ll disregard common decency and respect and come find him. They may be hugely talented pilots but tactfulness is not one of their principal traits. Besides, it’s the middle of the day. He’d hate to stay up another night.

He rinses his mouth, but forgoes shaving, runs a hand through his hair and deems his appearance good enough. The blood is gone and he doesn’t smell anymore, which is really all he cares about.

He wants to take something for Finn - maybe flowers or a get well soon card. That’s what he’s seen other Resistance members do when a friend is injured. And Finn is one of the best men he has ever known.

He pulls on whatever clean clothes are nearby, and grabs his spare flight suit. There is nowhere near the base that he could get these things from. But he has seen a valley on one of his supply runs that is covered in wildflowers. As for the card, he is sure that he could make something himself.

“Come on BB-8. We have a new mission,” says Poe.

 

He’s halfway across the landing pad when a voice calls his name.

He turns sharply to see the General standing in the entry to the main base. 

“Yes General?” he asks, alert all of a sudden, his mind racing as to what could have gone wrong. Her next words surprise him.

“I’m giving you the day off, Dameron. You need to rest.”

“I was just…” he trails off. Even though he’s just being kind to a friend, his conversation with the General last night makes him hesitate. 

“Stay on the ground, Poe. It’s just for today.”

“But I really need to…” She raises an eyebrow at him and he knows no vague excuse will suffice.

Before he can plead his case, the rest of the squadron races out of the base doors, pelting each other with what seems to be tiny metal screws. He decides he’s not going to ask. They scramble to a stop when they see General Organa watching them in amusement. Iolo hides the screws by shoving them hastily into his pocket. Honestly, she’s Force-sensitive. Do they think she could be fooled by their childish antics?

“Afternoon, General Organa,” says Jessika, as though nothing weird just happened. 

“Afternoon,” she replies, her lips quirking into a small smile. “I want to let you all know that I have given Commander Dameron a day off and it is your job to ensure he doesn’t sneak away.”

Poe does not like the evil grins that contort his friends’ faces. Nor does he like it when they all start stalking towards him.

“No, really General, I really need to go.” He glances at her, not wanting to take his eyes off the menacing force heading in his direction.

“What could you possible need your X-wing for?” asks Snap. 

“It can’t be that urgent, can it?” asks Jessika.

“Yeah Poe, what’s the matter?” 

“Don’t you wanna hang out with us?”

He gives in. He might be able to resist Kylo Ren but that prick is no match for these assholes. “I just want to get some flowers!” he shouts. “And a get well soon card, maybe,” he adds, in a significantly quieter voice.

His crew snickers and he hates the twinkle in Leia’s eyes. 

“Oooooohh, flowers, ey?” Iolo coos. 

“For who, Poe?” asks Karé innocently. Poe knows better. Karé has never been innocent.

Even BB-8 beeps questioningly.

“For Finn,” he mumbles.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that, bud!” says Jessika, who, in his opinion, is enjoying herself far too much.

“They’re for Finn,” he repeats, sighing. 

He hastily adds, “‘Cause I’m his friend. That’s all!”

“That would be more convincing if you hadn’t added, ‘that’s all’ Poe,” says Snap dryly.

Poe scrubs a hand over his face. “Can I just…can I please go now? General, I won’t take long.”

She stares him for a moment. It feels like she can see right through him and he fights the sudden urge to fidget.

Eventually, she gives a single nod, and he loses all the tension he didn’t realise was building up in his shoulders.

“Thank you!”

Before the rest of them can say anything else, he darts off to his X-wing, BB-8 in his wake.

 

It really is a quick trip. The valley is only a few klicks from the base. Although the entirety of D’Qar is covered in rich vegetation, the valley is one of the few areas of the planet that is filled with wildflowers. They bloom richly in every colour imaginable. He lands his X-wing in a relatively flat area where the wildflowers have neglected to grow.

BB-8 beeps, “I’m going to stay here.”

“Suit yourself,” replies Poe.

He hops down, taking a moment to take in the view. And then he realises, he doesn’t know what Finn’s favourite colour is. He decides to ask him when he wakes up, and starts collecting flowers of every colour imaginable. Tiny everlasting flowers, tinged with pink that darken to a deep magenta at the centre. Baby blue forget-me-nots that twinkle in the sunlight. Purple larkspurs that climb up Poe’s arm and tickle him. Catchflies and daisies that remind him of the moment when he first saw Finn in his white helmet.

When he has gathered what seemed like an adequate pile of flowers, he turns back towards the X-wing. Once safely aboard, he places the flowers in an old half-filled water bottle, wedging it into the crevice between the seat and the hull so it would be stable. 

“What do you think BB-8?”

“There are many,” BB-8 replies.

The flight back to base is short and uneventful. When Poe lands, his crew are still on the landing pad pelting each other with...something. He still doesn’t want to know. The moment he’s done shutting down the X-wing and jumps to the ground, careful not to crush the flowers, they stop and swarm him.

“Alright, we know you’ve got an Endor-sized crush on this guy but you won’t be any good if you pass out from starvation,” Jessika says. Poe wants to protest but they’re already herding him towards the door, then down the halls to the mess. Iolo grabs the bottle of flowers and disappears, Snap and Karé flank him on the bench so he can’t get up, and Jessika gets him a small mountain of food, which she drops unceremoniously in front of him. 

“Eat. Then you can go.” 

Poe glares at all of them, but concedes defeat. The moment he takes the first bite, his stomach pangs and he realises just how hungry he is. The rest of the food is gone in minutes.

When he is finished, he looks up to see incredibly smug looks on their faces.

“Yeah, yeah, you were right,” says Poe before any of them can say ‘I told you so’. If anything, their grins broaden. He can’t help the twitch of his lips in a small smile. These guys are his family, and they care for him as much as he does for them. They’re also jerks. Loveable, painful jerks.

He’s enjoying this calm time with his friends, but it isn’t long before his thoughts return to Finn. He’s never experienced separation anxiety before but he feels it acutely now. He wants to see Finn. He’s barely been gone a few hours but he desperately needs to see him again, to make sure he’s still okay.

“Right so, I should get going,” he says. “Where did Iolo take the flowers?”

As if on cue, Iolo drops onto the bench opposite with the flowers in a nice jar, and also a holopad.

“Here you are Commander! One jar of totally platonic flowers.”

Poe shoots Iolo a look.

Iolo shrugs. “What? I’m just agreeing with you.”

“Cut the crap. And what’s the holopad for?” asks Poe.

“Figured you could use it to make your get well card...” replies Iolo.

“Oh...that was thoughtful of you,” Poe concedes. Maybe his friends aren’t such assholes after all.

Then he sees what Iolo has written. And completely retracts every nice thing he has ever said about them.

‘Get well soon, Finn. Can’t wait to see you when you wake up!’ is the original message written on the holo. However, it has been crossed out and replaced with ‘Get well soon, Finn. Can’t wait to make out with you ‘cause I’m in love with you also your face is pretty xoxo Poe Dameron P.S. I have a Death-Star sized crush on you.’

“I hate all of you with a raging passion.”

“Finn is the only one attracting your raging passion these days,” says Jessika, high fiving Karé.

“Hey, Iolo’s the one who wrote that!” Poe protests.

“But did you disagree with him?” asks Snap.

Everyone cracks up laughing. Even BB-8 chortles. Poe really hates this. 

“Give me that!” he says and grabs the holo, erasing the message.

“What are you writing instead?” asks Jessika, trying to peek over his shoulder.

“None of your damn business!”

“Hey, we’ve been helping you in your love-quest, the least you could do is show us the message.”

“Hmm....no.”

“I’ve got a suggestion!” says Karé.

“No thanks.”

“You haven’t even heard it!”

“Hard no.”

Poe’s usual handwriting is an untidy scrawl. He is used to hastily completing flight manifests and supply forms. He’s never had a reason to write neatly before, but this time he tries his best. It turns out better than expected. 

“Oy Dameron, quit mooning at the holo.”

“I’m not—”

He cuts himself off. There’s no point responding.

“Would any of you annoying fuckers want to sign the card?”

“Ooh, I’m gonna tell General Organa that Commander Dameron has been using profanity in the mess,” says Iolo.

“Honestly you’re all the worst. Do you wanna sign it or not?”

They all shuffle over and sign the card.

Whenever one of them tries to write something silly or incriminating, BB-8 zaps them, because BB-8 is a loyal friend.

Poe feels himself starting to get antsy again. As soon as the last of his friends have signed, he grabs the holopad and says, “Alright, I’d better be getting back.”

“You sure you don’t need help carrying the holo and the flowers?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“You sure you’re not too tired?”

“Yes!”

“You sure you’re in love with Finn?”

“Yes—hold up—”

“Ohhhhh!” Jessika shouts while the others burst into laughter.

Poe grimaces. “I’m leaving now. Come on BB-8.” He grabs everything and goes before they can say anything more.

 

The journey to the med-bay is fairly short. Poe’s anticipation means that he’s almost jogging as he reaches Finn’s room, careful not to jostle the jar of flowers in his hand. When he reaches the door, he stops for a few moments to regain some semblance of control. He knows that Finn will be asleep but he doesn’t want to look like a fool. It’s enough to get shit from his friends - he doesn’t need to look like an idiot to himself too.

As the door slides open, he sees Rey bent over Finn, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. It’s an impossibly intimate moment and he freezes, suddenly realising he’s completely misinterpreted the depth of Rey’s relationship with Finn.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...I’ll come back...later…”

He turns to leave but in an instant Rey is by his side, tugging him by the arm towards Finn.

“Don’t be ridiculous! I’m about to leave and someone should give Finn company. Besides, don’t you want to give him the flowers?” She nods at the jar in his hand.

“Oh. I just thought...well I didn’t want to intrude, you know? ‘Cause you’re like...” 

He barely knows Rey and he wants to get swallowed into the ground. Poe considers himself to be a fairly confident guy but how can he speak to the girlfriend of the guy he’s crushing on without making it awkward? 

Almost as if she knows what’s going on in Poe’s head, Rey says, “Poe...you do know we’re just friends, right?”

Poe blinks.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. I love him, he’s my best friend. But...I don’t like men in that way.”

Poe’s had a fair few people come out to him in the past but never with such confidence, and never so soon into their acquaintance. He decides right then and there that he and Rey are going to be good friends.

“Besides, seems to me that he already has an admirer.”

She winks at him. Poe reminds himself to keep her away from Jessika. He also decides that it’s time to change the topic.

“Do you want to sign a card we’ve been making for Finn?” he asks, waving the holo in her general direction.

She shoots him a look. It’s clear that she knows what he’s trying to do but she indulges him. “Yes, of course. I’m going to find Luke Skywalker today, I had hoped I would be able to leave Finn a message.”

“You’re leaving today?”

“Yes, General Organa thinks it’s best to leave right away. The First Order isn’t going to stop. Neither should we.”

He nods. It makes sense.

Rey signs the card. Her handwriting is spiky and Poe feels a rush of affection for this girl who has become such an important part of both Finn’s life and the Resistance.

“Thank you, Poe,” she whispers. “Take care of him.”

“You know I will,” he replies. 

“And don’t think that I haven’t spoken to the rest of your squadron. You need to rest too.”

He rolls his eyes. Of course they had gotten to her first.

“Don’t listen to a word any of them say.”

“Oh, really? They say you’re loyal to a fault, a wonderful friend…”

“Guilty,” he chuckles.

“Oh, and that you and BB-8 spend far too much time together.”

“Now hold on—”

“And that you’re head over heels for Finn…” she grins.

And he reiterates: _definitely_ keep Rey and Jessika away from each other

“Yep, like I said, don’t listen to a word any of them say.”

She laughs and it’s a warm and golden sound. He can definitely see why Finn was so easily drawn to her. Suddenly he envisions a future where the looming threat of the First Order is no longer upon the galaxy. A future where the Resistance has triumphed. A future where he and his friends are safe and finally at peace. 

Both he and Rey look at each other and her smile fades away.

“I guess I should go,” says Rey.

“Be safe,” he replies.

She turns, offering one last smile and patting BB-8 on the head. Then she is gone. Somehow the room feels smaller without her presence. He turns and finally approaches Finn’s bed, placing the jar of flowers and the holopad on the small side table and taking Rey’s vacated seat with a sigh. He wants to say something to Finn but he feels odd engaging in a one-sided conversation. 

“Aren’t you going to talk to him?” prompts BB-8.

Poe sighs.

“Hey Finn, it’s me, Poe. Uhhh, I got you some flowers. Not from the base, obviously, since they don’t sell flowers here, but um...they’re pretty I guess…I found them in this valley nearby, though. If— _When_ you wake up, I’ll take you there. I think you’d like it. It’s nothing like Jakku.” He smiles at the memory of Finn’s hatred of the sand-covered planet.

“Go on,” beeps BB-8.

“Right. There’s also a card that we made. And by we, I mean Iolo, Snap, Jessika and Karé. They’re all in my squadron. I think you’ll like them. And Rey signed it too. She’s going to find Luke Skywalker today so she may not be here when you wake up.”

Poe reaches for the holo, opening the file created by Resistance members to document historical events.

“Since you may be here for a while, I thought I could read to you. I’m guessing you’ve really only had First Order propaganda to hear in the past. So, this is some of the Resistance’s history. ‘Chapter One: Rebels and the Fall of Jedha.’”

As Poe begins to read, BB-8 silently rolls out of the door to give the two some privacy. 

“The tide turned for the Resistance when an Imperial cargo pilot defected. His name was Bodhi Rook…”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be glad we didnt turn this into a crack fic. it was a close thing my guys. so close
> 
> [liz](http://www.rookmybodhi.tumblr.com) and [ishita](http://www.akadefenders.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> ps. comments and kudos make our day :)


End file.
